


You tell them

by tothequickestsilver



Category: Until Dawn, Until Dawn (2015), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward, Crushes, F/M, Love, Protective Chris, Sweet, Young Love, ash loves chris, chris loves ash, chris so sweet, they dont know tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothequickestsilver/pseuds/tothequickestsilver
Summary: “ Oh come on now ! You’re not” –Ashey hits him with a pillow- “supposed to” –another hit-“stop” Another “working”.“Agh, stop abusing me !” he says back, taking the pillow from her hands and putting it under his head as he lays down.  “I need a chill break.”Ash snorts. “Your last break was five minutes ago, you dork.” She says before lying next to him anyway. But not too close. Or else she knows her cheeks will turn bright red and she’ll get all weird and awkward…
Relationships: Chrashley, Chris Hartley/Ashley Brown, Chris/Ashley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	You tell them

Chris is not even trying to look focused now, he’s just scrolling through instagram. He’s sitting on Ashley’s bed (her father wasn’t home, that’s why), trying to finish that English essay.

“ Oh come on now ! You’re not” –Ashey hits him with a pillow- “supposed to” –another hit-“stop” Another “working”.

“Agh, stop abusing me !” he says back, taking the pillow from her hands and putting it under his head as he lays down. “I need a chill break.”

Ash snorts. “Your last break was five minutes ago, you dork.” She says before lying next to him anyway. But not too close. Or else she knows her cheeks will turn bright red and she’ll get all weird and awkward…

“Soooo… you got any tea for me? Did Emily and Jess fight again in gym ?” Chris says, getting a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket.

“Nah. They stopped fighting as soon as they discovered they wore the same shade of lipstick…. Actually… the latest tea is about me.”

Chris turns his head to look at her, smoke escaping from his lips as he does. “Tell ‘bout it. You okay?”

She smiles at Chris’ concern. The boy’s always so sweet…

“Yeah, I’m good. It’s just that there’s this boy…” She hesitates. Bites her lips. Then, she remembers her dad’s away and she promised Sam she would make a move on Chris. But still what if-

“Did someone mess with you Ash? Just tell me who needs an ass-beating”

“No! It’s just that… there’s this boy I like.”

“Oh.”

“And he’s like- really not interested whatsoever. But I can’t move on like- like he’s just amazing and I don’t know if I should him cause-“

“You should.”

“Cause he doesn’t really- Oh.” She turns her head to meet his baby blue eyes. How could someone have such beautiful eyes ? 

“If you love someone then tell them” Chris says, bringing his cigarette to his mouth once again. “You tell them even if you’re scared that it’s not right. Even if it’ll cause problems. You say it, and you say it loud and you go from there. Cause I don’t know how painful it must be to tell someone you love them and not hear them say it back, but I know how shitty it is to be too much of a coward and watch the girl I love.. love someone else.” He stares at the roof and his eyes seem teary.

Ashley looks at him like he’s the one who put stars in the sky. Shyly, she rolls on her stomach and bring her hand to Chris’ cheek and caresses it slowly, feeling the tears on it. He gets as red as a tomato, but doesn't move. And so, she closes her eyes, leans over and kisses him.

The kiss is soft and awkward and they’re both not sure of how to do this but somehow, they make it work. And just when she moves to straddle him, just when he gathers the courage to put his hands on her hips, the door opens. 

“Ashley honey, you know we don’t close-“ 

“NO DAD DON’T-“

Well. That’s embarrassing.


End file.
